nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Chisel 2
Chisel 2 is an action puzzle-platform game released March 16, 2011 and is the sequel to Chisel. Like the previous game, the player controls a robot referred to as the "Chiseller" and is given the task of cutting planets down to size. Nitrome announced that they were able to provide multiple "planets" in levels, and that Rocket Jump (revealed on March 11th) or necessary for getting from planet to planet. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Space Bar - Drill Down Up key - Standard jump Down key - Rocket Jump Levels Chisel 2 has 30 levels. Level 1 Ending Enemies *'Robearcops' - It can perform rocket jumps to different planetoids. They can still be killed from drilling underneath. *Quackbots - Yellow Quackbots have new behaviors. When jumped on, they turn into Red Quackbots while stunned. Whilst normal Red Quackbots appear in only one level of the game *Nipbots - Nipbots pop out from the ground and walk around the planet. If jumped on, they will go back into a normal turnip Hazards Interactive Objects Trailer Nitrome released a Trailer for Chisel 2 on March 11th 2011. They also revealed the Rocket Jump. 6dN0MjBeEvI Glitches Bang glitch There is a glitch in chisel 2 that some enemies will rapidly bang into each other. Level Skip If a level is completed quickly, and the button next is clicked, on the start of the level a box will pop up saying level complete. If the section on levels is visited again something like this will appear : Level Failed Glitch Like the level skip glitch, if the level has been failed quickly, and the replay button is clicked, a box will pop up at the start of the level saying it has been failed. Gallery File:Chisel_2.jpg|The logo for the game as seen on the Nitrome game slider on the front page Chisel_2_screenshot.png|A screenshot of Chisel 2 which doubled as the Preview image for the game released on March 4th 283 Chiseler.jpg|Chisler in prison uniform Chisel2-old.png|The old icon Cameos * Many Cameos appear in Chisel 2, some of which are planets in the shape of The Moon and, Planets with content from Mutiny and Magneboy dressed as a pirate can been seen on the second planet of the trailer. Trivia * Chisel 2 takes place in the galaxy Chiseller was supposed to destroy according to the prequel's end. * Foreman Buzz breaks the Fourth Wall in the first level by mentioning the "last game" (Chisel 1). * On the level Boomyfants are introduced, in the message before the start of the level, the phrase "A new creature has been added to your database" is a reference to the recurring phrase in the 3D Metroid Games "A new creature has been added to your log book". * Scratchbots and Bomb Crabs are accidentally called Digbots and Boombots in Chisel 2. Both of their re-given names are actually names of enemies in Chisel 1. * Strangely, Sprites of the Wormhole and red field of the player's bombs of Nanobots exist in the coding, but are unused. * In level 4, when Chiseler says, "My sensors indicate (this asteroid field) hasn't been used since 1979.", it's shown that the level design is the same of the Atari game Asteroids, which was released in 1979. **Picture of original gameplay es:Chisel 2 Category:Chisel Category:Main games Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games